


Postcard

by wintercreek



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercreek/pseuds/wintercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Having wonderful time, wish you were here,'" Geoffrey mutters as he scrawls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postcard

"'Having wonderful time, wish you were here,'" Geoffrey mutters as he scrawls. He pauses, tongue tip between his teeth, and then adds an address. "There. Finished," he announces, holding up the postcard with its tropical beach image facing Ellen.

She walks around to stand behind him and read the words. "Geoffrey, I know the US is a crazy place, and all, but somehow I don't think you can address a postcard that way, drop it in the mail in Hawai'i, and expect success." When he only sits silently, frowning at her, she reads aloud, "'Oliver Welles, Probably Hell or Someplace, Definitely the Afterlife.' That's not an address."

Ellen peers at the card more closely, pressing on Geoffrey's shoulder when she leans over it. "Also, I can see where you wrote, 'I miss you,' and tried to cross it out." After another moment, she turns her head and kisses his cheek. "You big sap. I miss him too," she whispers. "But I'm not going to give innocent postal workers impossible deliveries over it. Come on. Let's go get drinks served in coconut shells."

Geoffrey leaves the postcard on the table and stands up with her, walking toward the door. And if the postcard seems to turn itself slightly, as though someone were reading it, well. It's most likely just the breeze from the window.


End file.
